Cada uno en su lugar
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: A veces es necesario un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta de que la decisión difícil puede ser la correcta. Oneshot. Summary pésimo pero qué le vamos hacer.


_**"EL LIBRO DE LA SELVA" **_**PERTENECE A WALT DISNEY PICTURES (BASADO EN UNA NOVELA DE RUDYARD KIPLING)**

* * *

Prometió que volvería y así fue durante algunos meses...pero Mowgli no volvió a la selva nunca más.

Baloo quiso ir a buscarlo a la aldea más de una vez pero Bagheera se lo impidió diciendo que no debía entrar allí (ya sabía lo que le podría ocurrir si los hombres le veían). Al principio no quiso escucharle, ya que temía que le hubiera pasado algo al niño, pero al final tuvo que conformarse con seguir esperando a que apareciera y confiar en que estuviera bien. Los años pasaron y ni Mowgli ni los otros niños dieron señales de vida, de modo que Baloo decidió dejar de esperar y tratar de retomar su vida tal y como era antes de conocer a Mowgli: errante, solitaria y despreocupada. Si aparecía, bien, si no, pues nada.

...Pero seguía atormentado por lo que le pudiera haber pasado al pequeño.

¿O tal vez se había olvidado de él?

Bagheera, por su parte, tampoco dejaba de pensar en él, por mucho que hubiera insistido en quitarle de la cabeza a Baloo el ir a buscarle. Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que lo encontró cuando era un cachorro, metido en una cesta dentro de una barcaza encallada en el río, solo y desamparado, y se preocupó por darle la protección que no podía darle él mismo. No temía que le hubiera pasado algo porque confiaba en sus padres adoptivos pero sí que admitía que, a pesar de estar protegido, un niño siempre puede tener un accidente. ¿Le habría pasado eso? Tal vez, pero lo que le parecía más probable era que Mowgli se había integrado completamente en la sociedad humana y ya no tenía la necesidad de verlos a ellos. Sería algo ingrato, pero, a fin de cuentas, no podría haber ocurrido nada mejor. Y eso era lo que quería cuando lo apartó de la manada, ¿no? Pues, entonces, todo estaba como debía estar.

Por mucho que le doliera a Baloo y a él mismo, Mowgli era un humano y los humanos deben estar con los de su especie y hacer cosas comunes a ellos.

El tiempo había pasado evidentemente. Los pelajes de la pantera y el oso se habían vuelto canos y sus reflejos ya no eran los de antes. Eso sí, el apetito de Baloo por la buena vida seguía intacto. Aquel viejo oso parecía que iba a reventar en una de sus comilonas. En cambio, Bagheera, cuando no tenía que cazar, se subía a un árbol y dormitaba durante la mayor parte del día. A veces regañaba a Baloo por su comportamiento o por molestarle pero como lo que le entraba por un oído le salía por el otro, ¿para qué molestarse siquiera?

Un día de verano, los dos estaban cerca de una laguna descansando. Bagheera acababa de terminar de devorar un jabalí y se había tumbado en la rama de un buen árbol a hacer la digestión tranquilamente. La única pequeña molestia a la que tenía que hacer frente era un puñado de mosquitos a los que espantaba con la cola sin preocuparse demasiado. Pero entonces Baloo se sumergió en el río para refrescarse, a saber de qué manera cuando le llegó a salpicar. Adiós a la calma.

- ¡Baloo! ¿Por qué tienes que salpicar tanto?-protestó Bagheera, irguiéndose.

- ¡Estoy intentando coger un pez! ¡Mira qué maravilla!-exclamó Baloo, agitándose en el agua para tratar de coger un pez muy escurridizo.

- Si acabas de comerte diez plátanos, una piña y no sé cuántas hormigas-masculló Bagheera, hundiendo el hocico en sus patas.

- Este es el postre-sonrió Baloo.

Se quedó muy quieto, haciendo que las aguas de la laguna se calmaran y el pez dejara de moverse de acá para allá, pensando que todo había acabado. Después, se acercó hacia él lo más lento que pudo, tratando de no provocar demasiado movimiento en el agua y, finalmente, cuando estaba tan cerca de él que podía apreciar sus brillantes escamas, se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él con los brazos abiertos.

En ese momento, una lanza atravesó al pez e hizo retroceder a Baloo de un salto.

- ¡Hombres!-exclamó Bagheera.

- ¡Qué lata!-gruñó Baloo entre dientes.

Salió corriendo a esconderse tras unos arbustos, esperando que quien fuera que hubiera lanzado el arma no le hubiera visto o que al menos no quisiera cazarlo. Bagheera se agazapó en el árbol hasta camuflarse en él.

Segundos más tarde, un hombre apareció entre la maleza y recogió la lanza con el pescado atravesado en ella. Tenía una melena negra y alborotada, igual que su barba. A pesar de que era algo completamente desaconsejable, iba sin camiseta, sólo vestido con un corto pantalón de color marfil sucio y unas sandalias de esparto. Sacó el pez de la lanza y lo guardó en una cesta que llevaba consigo. Después, se quedó inmóvil en la orilla, mirando a todos lados y dio un par de pasos en dirección al arbusto donde se escondía Baloo. El oso corrió a huir de allí, intentando no hacer ruido ni mover ni una sola hoja. Por suerte, los ruidos de la jungla eran tremendos y apenas se percibió algo.

- ¡Papá!

Otro humano se acercó a la laguna. Éste era sólo un niño de apenas tres años que corrió hacia su padre, tropezando con todo y mirando alarmado hacia todos lados.

- Papá, tengo miedo...-gimoteó el niño, abrazándose a la pierna peluda de su padre.

- Vamos, Chiman, no pasa nada. Estás conmigo, ¿no?-sonrió el hombre, cogiendo en hombros al niño.

- Pero dicen que aquí hay tigres y panteras y serpientes...

- ¿Y qué? Si tú no les haces daño, no te harán daño.

- Pero...

- Sigh, está claro que deberías haberte quedado en casa...Mira, ya tenemos todo lo que veníamos a buscar. Ahora nos vamos a casa con mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

El niño asintió con la cabeza. Las terribles regañinas de su madre le parecían algo celestial comparado con la jungla.

- Bien.

Baloo asintió. "Eso, que se vayan ya", pensó.

Pero el hombre no se movió. Seguía mirando a todos lados en silencio, concentrado.

- ¡Vamos, papá!-le apremió su hijo, empujándole la cabeza.

- Perdona, peque. Creí haber visto a alguien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, obedeció al pequeño y comenzó a caminar. Baloo se atrevió por fin a respirar y Bagheera suspiró aliviado.

Entonces, el hombre comenzó a silbar alegremente una melodía que les dejó helados de nuevo.

La musiquilla se perdió cuando el humano se alejó con el niño a hombros entre la espesura de la selva pero aún así, Baloo pudo continuarla.

- _...Tan solo lo muy esencial para vivir sin batallar...y...y la naturaleza te lo da..._

Bagheera bajó del árbol y Baloo fue a su encuentro. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir hasta que Baloo soltó una pequeña risita.

- Vaya...Al final tenías razón, Baghee...El cachorro se las ha apañado muy bien con los suyos...

Bagheera le miró y sonrió tristemente.

- Sí...Supongo que sí...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
